Seilune Astrande
Lady Seilune Astrande is the sole heiress of House Astrande and is the current acting Ambassador of the Agents of Suramar. Born beneath the Barrier and during the utopian age in Suramar City, Seilune matured into adulthood without the notion of war on her mind. The child of two, powerful Highborne, Seilune possesses top-notch arcane prowess that she uses to hinder and even obliterate enemies. Until recently, however, her powers were solely used for more trivial purposes such as conjuring items and polymorphing overbearing suitors. Because her House was brought to social ruin after the Rebellion of Suramar, Seilune was desperate to get family back in the limelight and in good graces with First Arcanist Thalyssra. Thus Seilune joined the Agents of Suramar, a military and reconnaissance task force created by the Suramari military, lending her spell mastery. As she became more involved with the Agents and the Horde faction, Seilune became fond of the small group of friends she had made. Director Harleena, who could see the heiress' natural talent of speaking with others and making connections, appointed Seilune as the task force's Ambassador. As an Ambassador to the Horde on behalf of the Agents and the Shal'dorei race, Seilune takes her position seriously. As such, she acts with the best intentions of Suramar and her people at heart, and has often had to swallow her pride and bite her tongue to ensure diplomacy. Seilune is a total fashionista and believes it is important to be well dressed for each and every occasion. Not a single strand of her snowy tresses will be seen out of place and her curvaceous body will always be adorned with the latest fashions. Physical Description Standing at 7’2”, Seilune is slightly taller than the average Shal’dorei female. Her hair is white with a pink cast to it and it gently falls to the small of her back. Her eyes are lilac in color and, like her elven kin, give off a faint glow. This glow changes in intensity based on Seilune’s mood. Her skin is the color of deep periwinkle and soft to the touch, etched with leyline tattoos of glyphs and runes that refract light. Her lips are pouty and wine red in color, concealing a mouth filled with straight teeth. Her body is slim and curvaceous, covered by a gorgeous, fuchsia gown that was handmade by one of the finest tailors in Suramar. For jewelry, Seilune wears gold cuffs with a leaflet pattern around her wrists and ankles, and her forehead is adorned with a matching gold circlet with a teardrop-shaped fuchsia gem. Personality Being a member of Suramar's aristocracy, Seilune can be quite arrogant and narcissistic. She takes great pride in her appearance, ensuring that no hair is out of place and that she is wearing the latest fashion. She walks into a room with her head held high and a soft smirk across her lips, her lilac hues scanning the room for people of interest. An insult directed towards her is taken seriously and she'll direct a venomous comeback of equal or great potency back at the accuser. She is confident in her power and her abilities, rarely turning down a challenge. Like many Shal'dorei, Seilune once believed that she and her kin were superior to all other races. The "highborne" mentality stayed with Seilune even when she joined the Agents. Early missions to Bilgewater Harbor were an unpleasant experience for Seilune, who viewed Goblins are "ugly and screechy nuisances." However, as ambassador of the Agents, Seilune has had to learn to better maintain her composure, taking a civil approach to squabbles. She has also become, or at least appears to be, more accepting of the other Horde races, extending an olive branch to them and showing a desire to learn more about their customs, history, and problems. History Birth and Early Years Seilune Astrande was born into the affluent House Astrande 9,034 years ago in Suramar City. The only child of Ashtal and Ysune (née Vedrien), Seilune is the sole heiress to her parents’ fortune, their distillery, and their estate, Aubade. As a result, Seilune was spoiled rotten by her parents, never being told “no” or commanded to do anything against her wishes. Her father is wrapped around her finger, referring to Seilune as his “little starflower” and showering her with gowns and jewels. As the offspring of two powerful Shal’dorei nobles, it was expected of Seilune to receive a formal education. From an early age, Seilune began studying mathematics, literature, language arts, and history, becoming well-versed in these subjects. Seilune was eager to learn, believing knowledge and power to be essential assets for her to possess. Her father desperately tried to persuade Seilune to become a Spellblade, following in his footsteps and in those of his father before him. However, the young heiress felt a pull towards the path of becoming an Arcanist, wishing to decimate enemies from afar if such an opportunity were to arise within the utopian society of Suramar. Throughout the entirety of her life, Seilune has been told the stories of her family’s heroic deeds during the War of the Ancients. She lost count of how many times people would tell her how powerful her late grandfather was and how he died nobly for Suramar. This has instilled a fire in Seilune that has yet to be extinguished. She wishes to make a name for herself and her own legacy, not to be simply associated with the legends of the past. Seilune’s day-to-day life prior to the Invasion was one that would be expected of a Shal’dorei noble. She engaged in leisurely many activities including shopping, attending balls and galas, and going to the spa. The Invasion of Suramar When Grand Magistrix Elisande made a pact with Gul’dan and the Burning Legion, many Shal’dorei noble houses followed suit, including House Astrande. Ashtal declared a ration on the supply of arcwine being produced from the Astrande Distilleries, helping to create mass hysteria among the lower chaste, thus keeping them on a tight leash. Generals of the Burning Legion were often seen at Aubade, conversing with Ashtal and Ysune in the sitting room while Seilune stayed hidden in her bedroom. She was secretly disgusted with her parents’ actions and the actions of Elisande. She viewed Elisande’s actions as cowardly, believing that the Shal’dorei should have fought against persecution rather than grovel at the feet of demons. As rumors began to circulate about the forming of an underground rebellion focused on liberating Suramar, Seilune became intrigued by the idea and secretly hoped that it was true. Despite having a rebel’s heart, Seilune never sought to join First Arcanist Thalyssra’s resistance. She feared the repercussions that could fall upon her should her involvement be discovered. From her lofty estate on the upper division of Suramar City, Seilune could see the mindless Withered who ran towards the city, their teeth barred and hands clawed as they were cut down by Duskwatch sentinels. As she peered upon them, she could envision her possible future should her sentiments be discovered. Though Seilune did not take an active role in the Rebellion, there was one instance where she indirectly gave her aid by sparing the life of one of its members. One evening, while the heiress was returning home from shopping, she noticed a Sin’dorei male hiding in an alleyway, desperately fumbling with what would be his illusionary device. She looked at the Sin’dorei with curiosity, having not seen any of the outside races before. He bore large spectacles upon his forehead that pushed back his blonde locks and was clad in a blue, button-up shirt and black trousers with matching suspenders. Seilune quickly pondered the situation and mused that the man was a member of the Rebellion. Noticing a mounted patrol guard closing in on their location, Seilune used her flirtatious charm to keep the battlemaster preoccupied as the artificer managed to reapply his Shal’dorei illusion and quickly escape. Unbeknownst to the heiress, she would meet the Sin’dorei again. Possessions Kal'Serrar Meaning “Blade of the Stars” in its native tongue, the sword has a curved blade made from tempered steel and enchanted with the Nightwell’s essence. This enchantment causes the sword to glow ethereal purple and torrents of arcane energy swirl around the blade. Seilune’s grandfather, Raveis Astrande, was the first wielder of Kal’Serrar and did so until his untimely death at the hands of the Burning Legion. In the process, Kal’Serrar was shattered, its pieces collected and kept safe by Seilune’s father, Ashtal, who had the sword repaired after the War of the Ancients. Because Suramar was protected by a barrier and remained in isolation for over 10,000 years, there was no need for the sword to be put into use. Thus, Ashtal kept the sword well protected within the walls of Aubade until giving it to his daughter, Seilune. Companions & Mounts Ishaya Ishaya serves as both the primary mount and companion of Lady Seilune Astrande. She was given to Seilune as a gift by her parents when she was a small child. The two are almost inseparable; Seilune is often seen riding Ishaya instead of walking the streets of the Horde capitals. However, during times when Seilune and Ishaya are separated, Seilune needs only blow softly on a whistle to call the large cat to her side. Ishaya is fiercely loyal to Seilune and would protect her master with her life. Ishaya’s fur is midnight blue and etched with leyline markings that glow a soft purple. She wears protective armor adorned with gems that has been enchanted with arcane magic, allowing Ishaya to sprout arcane wings when in flight. When mounted, Seilune sits atop a tufted, plush saddle that is deep burgundy in color. Like her master, Ishaya is well kept; her coat is washed and brushed regularly. Shari'fal Shari'fal serves as one of the companions and mounts of Lady Seilune Astrande. The hawkstrider was given to Seilune by her best friend, Lady Nimuehdra Emberfury, to serve as a lasting symbol of their friendship. Prior to being given to Seilune, Shari'fal served as one of Nimuehdra's mounts, the Magistrix dubbing the hawkstrider as the "one of the finest the Emberfurys reared." As described by Nimuehdra, her name is a cross between the Darnassian and Thalassian elven languages, serving as a branding of sorts between the Sin'dorei and the Shal'dorei on the skin of the 'fallen stars' or Kal'dorei. Aza'thalos Aza'thalos serves as the messenger raven for Lady Seilune Astrande. His appearance is typical of a raven, a large avian with ebony feathers. Seilune often uses Aza'thalos to deliver important letters and parcels to associates and allies. Relationships Family * Ashtal Astrande: The father of Lady Seilune Astrande and currently the active head of House Astrande. He humbly served the Suramari military during the War of the Ancients as a Spellblade, cutting down Legion forces with his spell-infused sword. He successfully recovered the shattered heirloom of House Astrande, Kal'Serrar, when his father, Raveis Astrande, fell in battle during the War of the Ancients. After the erection of the barrier over Suramar and the ensuing Sundering, Ashtal retired from the Suramari army. He turned his focus to producing fine arcberries at the Astrande Vineyards to be used in the arcwine produced at the family's distillery, Astrande Distilleries. * Ysune Astrande (née Vedrien): The mother of Lady Seilune Astrande. Once a Shen'dralar Highborne from Eldre'thalas, Ysune moved to Suramar after the arranged union between herself and her husband, Ashtal. She humbly served the Suramari army during the War of the Ancients and was one of the Arcanists to assist in fortifying the structure of Suramar City as well as assisting in the erection of the barrier. * Raveis Astrande: The late-grandfather of Lady Seilune Astrande and the progenitor of House Astrande. Raveis was one of the first Highborne to venture from the ancient Night Elf capital of Zin-Azshari and establishing what would be dubbed the "Jewel of the Night Elf Empire," Suramar City. He overlooked the construction of the House Astrande estate, Aubade, and was the first wielder of the family heirloom, Kal'Serrar. He humbly served the Suramari army as a Spellblade, protecting the city from various threats. He did so until his untimely death during the War of the Ancients at the hands of the Burning Legion. In the process, Kal’Serrar was shattered, its pieces collected and kept safe by Seilune’s father, Ashtal, who had the sword repaired after the War of the Ancients. Friendships * Lady Nimuehdra Emberfury: The Magistrix is Lady Seilune Astrande's best friend and closest confidant. The two women initially met under diplomatic conditions when Seilune was introduced to the Scions at their home of Erudition. Being impressed by Seilune's attire that evening, Nimuehdra inquired about the Lady's seamstress and how she could get in touch with her. Seilune, who was equally impressed by the Magistrix's fashion choices and personality, was more than happy to be of assistance to the woman. The love for fashion, luxury, and Suramar City shared between the two women aided in the quick development of their friendship. The Agents maintain an alliance with The Emberfury Div, which Nimuehdra serves as its helm. Seilune has also become close with Nimuehdra's adopted daughter, Vamine "Vamy" Emberfury, and her sister, Caeryssa Emberfury. As such, Nimuehdra is quite fond of Seilune's manasaber, Ishaya, and the feeling is mutual; Ishaya enjoys the scratches behind the ear and the petting she receives from the woman, and is always happy to see her. * Loviattar Al'shaanth: Prior to becoming the Chief of Security for the Agents, Loviattar humbly served as Lady Astrande's bodyguard. A former Duskwatch Sentinel, Loviattar keeps a watchful eye at all times and has often used her sword and shield to protect Seilune. Being the night to Seilune's day, Loviattar helps to keep the woman grounded and level-headed. She maintains a close friendship with Seilune and Veros Moonshine, the three Shal'dorei practically inseparable. * Lord Feloirus Firavel: The Lord Paramount of Villanelle and Lady Astrande met under rather peculiar circumstances. While traversing the streets of Silvermoon City one evening, Feloirus noticed Pend Oreille, the current acting Tactical Officer of the Agents, being treated unlawfully. The Lord took it upon himself to intervene in the matter, assisting Pend and Seilune in clearing the former's name and being freed from the shackles of injustice. Once learning about the Agents and becoming impressed by the Shal'dorei task force, Feloirus extended an olive branch to its ambassador, Seilune. Thus creating an alliance between House Firavel and the Agents. During the time the Lord and Lady have been allies, they have also become good friends. The two elves share a mutual love for luxury, wine, and fine dining, and enjoy conversing about such topics. Feloirus has assisted in teaching Seilune about military strategy, tactics, and even politics since the Lady is new to these subjects. * Lady Nalira Luvastrar: Lady Nalira Luvastrar and Lady Astrande were once best friends, having been so since they were children. House Astrande and House Lurastrar were allied noble houses, Lord Raveis Astrande and Lord Kivalux Luvastrar supporting each other's businesses. Like the Astrandes, House Luvastrar swore allegiance to Grand Magistrix Elisande and the Burning Legion when the barrier was dispelled. Seilune often confided in Nalira, and one day she told her in secret of the disgust and shame she felt towards Elisande, the demons, and all noble houses for not standing up in defiance. Nalira disagreed with Seilune, telling her that the upper class had no choice but to follow Elisande's orders and be cordial towards the new guests within Suramar City. The discussion quickly became heated, Seilune ultimately spewing venomous insults to her best friend. She told the fellow heiress that she was foolish to believe such a notion, and told her that such a mentality is what has ruined their fair city. Though Nalira was deeply upset by Seilune's words, she did not use her knowledge of Seilune's sympathies to her advantage. She promised Seilune she would keep her secret, but made it clear that the two now walk along different paths. This was the last time the two women ever saw each other. After the Insurrection, Seilune learned that House Luvastrar, including Nalira, was executed for their crimes against Suramar and the Shal'dorei per order by First Arcanist Thalyssra and the Suramari military. Romantic * Veros Moonshine: Veros Moonshine serves as the Head Archivist of the Agents of Suramar. Within the organization, he and Lady Seilune Astrande work closely together to conduct artifact retrieval and research, teaching magical courses at the Agents Academy, and embarking on exploration and reconnaissance missions. The exchanges between Veros and Seilune when they first joined the task force were strained, to say the least. Veros viewed Seilune merely as a spoiled heiress who was too in love with herself; Seilune viewed Veros as an incompetent drunk who had no place within the Agents. However, the time the two elves spent in the Agents changed them both greatly and for the better. Seilune developed an appreciation and respect for the Horde allies, seeking to learn more about and create ties with them on behalf of the Agents as the group's Ambassador. Veros was impressed by Seilune's change of heart, developing a great appreciation and respect for the heiress. Seilune's efforts in the Agents inspired Veros to take on a more active role in the organization, using his affinity for the arcane and his love of researching and experimenting upon magical artifacts to aid the task force. As such, Seilune became greatly impressed by the power the former Arcanist possessed, as well as by his devotion to the Agents. She watched with pride as Veros climbed the ranks of the Agents, having the title of "Head Archivist" bestowed upon him by Director Harleena for his unwavering dedication to the group of Shal'dorei. Veros and Seilune became fast friends, spending much of their free time together alongside Loviattar Al'shaanth. However, friendship blossomed into romance as the two repeatedly came face-to-face with the threat of losing each other. One evening, while overcome with bravery, Veros confessed his feelings to Seilune, telling her in great detail how much she meant to him. Seilune reciprocated his feelings, telling the Archivist of her intense feelings of care and love for him. In a moment of passion, the two Shal'dorei shared a tender kiss, signaling the beginning of their romance. Business * Gweniverre Bellerose: One of the seamstresses employed by Lady Seilune Astrande, Gweniverre has served Seilune and House Astrande for millennia. She designs and weaves custom gowns for the heiress and, in return, Seilune pays the woman handsomely for the fashions and recommends the seamstress to other members of the nobility. * Lady Neo'la Sunblade: Lady Sunblade is one of the seamstresses employed by Lady Seilune Astrande. Despite the two women not getting along during their initial encounter at a gala hosted by the Agents of Suramar, they were able to put aside their past squabble, turning over a new leaf. Lady Sunblade and Lady Astrande were reunited outside of the fountain in the Court of the Sun in Silvermoon City, where the latter apologized for her unsavory behavior when they first met. Lady Sunblade was gracious enough to forgive the Shal'dorei, and even offered her services to the woman. Seeing the beautiful gowns designed and weaved by the Sin'dorei, Seilune did not hesitate to employ Neo'la as one of her seamstresses. She often calls upon her when she needs a particular outfit for an upcoming event, such as a diplomatic envoy or a ball. However, with the threat of war looming on the horizon, Seilune may soon be asking Neo'la to create fashions for her that are a bit more durable and suitable for combat. Quotes * "I am a luxury few can afford." * "You had best hold your tongue before I have it removed." * "I refuse to be a pawn in your little game of chess." * "Do not underestimate the power of a beautiful outfit and matching accessories." Trivia * Though her name is similar to Selune, the goddess of the moon in the Faerûnian pantheon from Dungeons & Dragons, Seilune was not named after the deity. * Seilune is known for conjuring items and giving them to her friends as gifts, most notably leyblossoms. * She is currently in the process of opening a Shal'dorice cream shoppe with her best friend, Lady Nimuehdra Emberfury. External Links * Tumblr * WoW Armory Category:Nightborne Category:Characters Category:Horde Mage Category:Horde Category:Arcanist Category:Politicians